hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Dunbar
*Alice Milton † |family = *Norman Dunbar † *Martin Dunbar *Fiona Goode *Carole Howell *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Hugo Howell *Lise Howell *Gabe Howell *Carl Howell *Jordan Raeken *Alice Raeken *Brenton Raeken *Angela Dunbar *Phoebe Dunbar *Wesley Dunbar *Theo Raeken *Alex Russo |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Losing magic |wand=13¾", Yew, dragon hair |patronus=Hyena |hidea= |job=*Ministry of Magic employee *Auror *Senior Undersecretary |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Dunbar family *Hudson family *Milton family *Goode family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Order of the Elementals *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Auror Department|marital = Married|adress = Hudbar House|friends = *Severus Snape |sexualpartners = *Carole Howell *Alice Milton †}} Joshua Dunbar is a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Martin Dunbar and Fiona Goode. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1962-1969 and was sorted into Slytherin House. After graduating from Hogwarts, he married Alice and together they had two sons, Patrick and Liam Dunbar. His wife died shortly after Liam's birth. Not too long after that, he became a couple with Carole Hudson, one of his closest family friends whom had also lost her partner. Joshua married Carole and then left the Dunbar mansion with his sons to live in a new home with his wife, sons and stepsons, Finn and Brody. Joshua was raised as a true pure-blood and made sure that his sons and stepsons knew about everything that he had been taught. Unlike other pure-blood families, the Dunbars never really cared with whom they accompanied themselves with, whether it be muggle-born or half-blood witches or wizards. He worked as an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until he was named Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic by the newly-elected Minister for Magic Garrett Douglas in 1990. Biography Early life (1951-1962) Joshua was raised as an only child in the Dunbar Mansion. From a young age, his parents have taught him all about pure-blood etiquette and how to act like one since he was the heir. He was required to attend balls and to mingle with other pure-blood children, trying to make as many connections as he could, most preferrably ones that could benefit their family in the long run. Not much else is known about his childhood other than it was a very lonely one: Joshua doesn't like to talk about in and shuts it down every time the subject is brought up. Hogwarts years (1962-1969) Joshua was sorted into Slytherin during his first year at Hogwarts. Not having anyone to talk to as a kid, now being in a school full with other peers made Joshua happy. Now he was finally able to make some true friends instead of the connections his parents always want him to make. However, as the Dunbar heir much was expected of him, so he followed his parents instructions while working on his own agenda as well. He became friends with Hufflepuff Alice Milton and, being the kind-hearted and friendly witch that she was, Joshua couldn't help but fall in love with her. Noticing the secret glances she tried to sent his way, he knew that Alice must've felt something for him as well and during their fifth year he finally asked her on a date to Hogsmeade. She accepted, and since then the duo fell into a relationship. Joshua wrote a letter to inform his parents about his relationship, and while his mother and father had been planning an arranged marriage, they were happy he found himself a "nice, pure-blood", not caring at all that she was not a Slytherin. Blood status was all that mattered to them. With his parents' blessings, Joshua and Alice kept seeing each other until it was time for graduation. Later life Marriage and fatherhood Joshua and Alice married in 1979 and soon after their honeymoon, Alice found out that she was pregnant. After she had given birth to their first son Patrick, she discovered that she was yet again pregnant. She gave birth to their second son Liam one year later and then the two decided to stop conceiving children, focusing all their attention on their two beautiful children. However, in 1981 Joshua returned home from a long day at work to discover the corpse of his wife laying on the floor. Apparently, she had been fatally injured in a potions accident; even the Healers couldn't do anything to safe her. After informing her brother about her death, Joshua went to Carole Hudson, a good family friend of his that recently lost her partner as well. The two of them mourned the loss of their partners in private, eventually a spark developed between the two which ended up in a relationship. Joshua and Carole married soon after they purchased the Hudbar Manor in which they went to live with their children Patrick, Liam, Finn and Brody. Joshua made sure to lock down the Dunbar Mansion; it will only be re-opened until he demands it or when he dies and Patrick takes on the role as Head of the Dunbar family. Career at the Ministry of Magic Joshua found employment with the Ministry of Magic. He worked as an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until he was named Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic by the newly-elected Minister for Magic Garrett Douglas in 1990. Physical appearance Joshua is a well-built wizard with an athletic figure. He has black hair, blue eyes and has a lot of muscles due to his time as an Auror. Personality and traits One of Joshua's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. He is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened wizards of his time. He is not like this when it comes to his family or friends, however. Joshua is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper. Joshua is also able to think one step ahead in most situations, making him extremely clever. Family Tree Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin House Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1962 Category:Sorted in 1962 Category:Males Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Wizards Category:Dunbar Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Fathers Category:Milton Family Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Senior Undersecretary Category:Aurors Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Minister for Magic's Support Staff Category:Pure-bloods Category:Goode Family Category:Head Boys Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:1951 births